ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
John Wayne (song)
"John Wayne" is a song written by Lady Gaga for her fifth studio album Joanne, ''co-produced with Mark Ronson and BloodPop. Lady Gaga gave her debut performance of the song live at the 2016 Victoria Secret Fashion Show in Paris; the song was performed as a medley with “A-YO”. The official video debuted on February 8th, 2017, exclusively on Apple Music. Performances Tabs Television= Table |-|Concert= Table |-|Tour= Table Lyrics Music video The music video was directed by Jonas Åkerlund and was filmed in California on January 20, 2017. The video is third and final chapter of the ''Joanne video trilogy, following on from "Perfect Illusion" and "Million Reasons". John Wayne Music video still 001.jpg|Still Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 002.jpg|1 Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 003.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 004.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 037.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 005.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 006.jpg|2 Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 035.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 036.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 007.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 008.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 009.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 010.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 011.jpg|3 Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 012.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 013.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 014.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 015.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 016.jpg|4 Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 017.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 018.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 019.jpg|5 Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 020.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 021.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 022.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 030.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 023.jpg|6 Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 024.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 025.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 027.jpg|7 John Wayne Music video still 002.png|Still Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 026.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 028.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 029.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne - Music video 001.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 031.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 033.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 032.jpg|8 Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 034.jpg|9 Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 039.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 038.jpg #''Lady Gaga wears a tuxedo by Alexander Lewis, pumps by Christian Louboutin and a hat by Gladys Tamez while she plays a guitar by Gretsch.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a custom full-sleeved denim romper with button-up front and leather waist belt by Michael Velasquez and boots by The Frye Company.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a custom black leather cut-out catsuit by Christian Cowan-Sanluis, a hat by Gladys Tamez and boots by Aldo.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a bra by Unif, shorts by Bryan Hearns, a custom red jacket by Wesley Berryman, a custom choker by GCDS and boots by Aldo.'' #''Lady Gaga wears the same custom tuxedo by Alexander Lewis and earrings by Lauren Klassen.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a custom outfit by Alex Noble and boots by Chloe Gosselin.'' #''Lady Gaga wears custom blue jacket by Wesley Berryman, a belt-top by Bryan Hearns, shorts and jacket by Wesley Berryman and boots by Pleaser.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a custom red cowboy boot bustier and matching lace-up shorts by Romeo, a custom fur stole by Nicolas Wirth and rings by Cody Sanderson and by The Great Frog.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a leather jacket with high neck, asymmetrical zipper and 3D-printed fibre sleeves by Alex Ulichny, boots by Aldo and sunglasses by Diesel.'' Behind the Scenes John Wayne BTS 001.jpg John Wayne BTS 002.jpg Credits Table References *BMI Repertoire Category:Songs Category:Joanne songs Category:Music videos Category:Dive Bar Tour songs Category:Joanne World Tour songs